


The boy with the locket

by perksoflarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Cheating, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Servant!Harry, University!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksoflarrystylinson/pseuds/perksoflarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis got to know each since they were kids. However, they don't meet until years later. Louis is from a rich family and Harry is from a poor one. Harry loves two things in his life; his locket and his sister. However, he ends up loving a third 'thing'. Harry somehow ends up in a situation which he never thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy with the locket

**Author's Note:**

> Seccconnndd one shot. This one also doesn't have smut (Don't roll your eyes). Anyywayy, hope you'll like it idk just read it (if you want to, not forcing you) (or maybe I am).
> 
> Anyywaayy, this one has a bittersweet ending. Byyyyeee. x
> 
> p.s- Excuse the typos, it's unedited.

Seven year old Harry was sat under a weeping willow tree, admiring the lake in front of him. The sight was one he envied, not because of the beauty of the sun setting or the dry leaves floating on the piercing beautiful blue colour of the water, no, he envied the happy boy who was trying to sail his little paper boat. The other boy had a hat on, his fringe covering part of his forehead. Harry envied his beautiful smile; the way it seemed to light up and beautify the environment around him. He wished he had such a smile or such happiness.

Harry plucked at the grass absentmindedly, his bruised fingers trying to find relief from the cool strands. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, little Harry didn't notice the small figure sat next to him.

"How did you get those bruises?"

Harry jumped slightly at the intruding voice and glanced to see beautiful boy sitting next to him.

Harry noticed the latter's eyes were blue, not piercing like the water but calm and soothing like the sky.

"So?” the boy asked again.

Harry shrugged.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Harry shrugged again, maybe if he continued the cheery boy would leave him alone to his thoughts.

Beautiful boy shrugged. Just when Harry thought he was going to leave, the latter spoke up again.

"I'm Louis by the way! Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Louis.." Harry repeated, testing the way his name felt on his tongue.

"Wait. Your name's Louis too?"

Louis made an adorable shocked face, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"No, no. My name's Harry."

"Oh then Harry. How old are you? I'm nine!"

Louis lifted up his hands, showing his nine fingers.

"I'm, well...” Harry tried to count on his fingers.

"S-Seven?"

"Yes yes! That's seven! So you're two years younger than me."

"I guess so...” Harry mumbled.

"It's pretty cold out here, innit?"

Harry hummed in approval.

"Why are you talking to me?” Harry asked sheepishly.

"Mother told me to make new friends because apparently I've become too mischievous around my friends." Louis sighed dramatically, "You look all lonely and sad here so here I am!"

Louis grinned turning to look at Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"So w-we are friends?" Harry's cheeks turning a pink color, both from the cold and the embarrassment of his stumble.

"Of course we are! But one question, why are you so quiet?" Louis frowned.

"I don't know...” Harry mumbled quietly.

"Well, let's meet again tomorrow Harry. Mother would scold me if I came home late and Father won't let me go out again. So see you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." Harry replied, taking time to comprehend Louis' words.

Louis walked away and Harry saw him get in an expensive car, smiling at the man who opened the door for him. Harry coughed and got up from his place, his limbs aching. He dusted his clothes off and took out his gloves which had small holes in it, from his pockets. He put them on and touched the locket resting around his neck, lifting it up and giving it a kiss.

\-----------------------//----------------------

Louis was all smiles when he sat down for dinner with his parents, earning a curious glance from his mother.

"Made a new friend today Lou?"

"Yes Mother! I met Harry at the park today!"

"I suppose Harry is your new friend, right?"

"Yes yes."

"Dad, Harry is two years younger than me." Louis filled in to his father, trying to make conversation.

"And what Harry is he?"

"Oh... I forgot to ask. I'll meet him again at the park tomorrow." Louis took a bite of the chicken in his plate.

"Louis, eat the peas."

"But mum," Louis whined.

"Louis. Listen to your mother."

"Okay father. Mum, can I go to Zayn's for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, but depends on your father."

"Dad?"

"Okay yes. You may go but straight home after meeting Harry."

"Thank you." Louis beamed at his parents, quietly feeding his peas and carrots to 'Mr. Snow', his 7-year old dog.

On the other side of the town, Harry was sat outside his little house admiring the stars' twinkling.

"Harry! Come inside! Dinner's ready."

Harry closed the locket in his hands and put it around his neck again. He sped walked inside.

"Harold where were you today?"

"I-I was euh-euhm at the p-park."

"You cannot just leave work and go stroll in the park like that! We need money to save your sister!"

Harry's father's rise in tone made the poor boy stumble back.

"I'm sorry d-dad, I won't do it again, I p-promise."

"Go to your room as punishment. No dinner for you." His dad said in a stern voice.

"But Geoff he's seven!"

"Anne shut up."

Harry quickly ran upstairs, in his and his sister, Gemma's room.

"Are they fighting again Harold?"

Harry winced at his sister's strained voice.

"They're not, don't worry Gem." Harry smiled at his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Listen Harry," Gemma held Harry's tiny hands in between her frail ones.

"I love you little brother but it's time I leave now. Here, take this." Gemma coughed lightly and took out a little picture from under her pillow and gave it to Harry.

"Put it in the locket granny gave you, okay? Whenever you'll miss, I'll be there in your locket."

Harry nodded. He understood what was going to happen. Harry was seven figuratively but he had the mind and wisdom of a 12 year old.

"I love you Gems. I'll miss y-", Harry's soft voice cracked; he didn't want to cry.

"Don't cry. Tell mama I love her, and please promise y-you won't let G-Geoff mistreat you", the pale girl tried to voice out, her lungs betraying her sending her into a coughing fit.

"Gemma!"

"I'm al-alright, I'm going to sleep now." Gemma smiled sadly.

"Goodnight Gems. Sweet dreams." Harry mumbled and kissed his sister's forehead.

\----------------------//-----------------------

The next day, Louis was sat in Zayn’s backyard, the autumn air making him feel a bit cold. Zayn was swinging while Louis was just sat next to him on the other swing.

“I wonder why his fingers were so bruised.” Louis mumbled.

“Maybe he had just played or something Lou, we usually get bruises too,” Zayn replied wearily.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right but he was really quiet.”

“He must be shy Lou.”

“I’m going to meet Harry later, you want to come?”

“I wish I could, but mum told me that aunt Sierra is visiting later.” Zayn huffed.

“Oh well, I need to go now Z. I’ll be back tomorrow, good evening.” Louis smiled, jumping off the swing.

“Good evening and goodbye Lou. See you tomorrow.” Zayn smiled back, waving as Louis walked off.

\---------------

However, when Louis sat under the weeping willow tree, seeing its leaves fall off, this time he was alone. Louis waited till it was time for him to leave. He was saddened by the fact Harry wasn’t there but he guessed Harry had forgotten but little did he know, Harry was running from the place he used to call home to the weeping willow tree.

Harry had silent tears falling from his light green-blue eyes. His little hands moving up to wipe them every time, he stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Louis gasped at the sight of the younger boy.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked quickly, helping the boy to gain his balance.

“Y-Yes,” Harry stuttered out.

“Are you sure? What happened? Tell me.” Louis whispered.

“My sister, she’s g-gone.” Harry sobbed.

“What do you mean gone?”

Harry pointed upwards to the grey sky. Louis gasped and held the little boy’s hands in his own little ones.

“Oh dear, your hands are so cold. Come with me.”

“Where to?”

“My house, mother won’t mind. Come ‘ere”

Louis hugged Harry, patting his back, just like he mother would do when he would cry.

\---------

Harry’s eyes widened at the house in front of him. It was way, way bigger than he had thought it would be. Harry played with his fingers, distracting himself from the image of his sister in the white plain dress she was dressed up in. However plain the dress was, her sister still looked beautiful with the small flower crown adorning her head.

“Evening Robert, could you please tell me where mother is?”

“In the kitchen, sir.” The old doorman replied.

“Harry-”, Louis said but saw him nowhere.

“Harry?” Louis looked outside and saw Harry standing there looking at his locket in his hands.

“Come inside, it’s getting colder.”

Harry looked up and quietly got inside the house, closing the locket.

“What’s that?”

“A locket...” Harry basically deadpanned.

“Can I see it?”

Harry hesitated then opened it to show it to Louis.

“Is that your sister?”

“Y-Yes.”

“She’s beautiful...”

“Yes, yes she was.”

Louis carefully closed the locket and handed it back to Harry. He then held the latter’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

“Mom, I brought someone home for dinner today.”

“Evening Louis,” Jay scolded.

“Oh, good evening mother.”

“So who might this little gentleman be?”

“Mom, this is Harry, the one I talked about yesterday.”

Jay took in the worn out look of the shy boy standing in front of her. His clothes had small holes in it, his slightly curly hair was hiding his face as he was looking down and his shoelaces were messily tied. She then noticed his bruised fingers which she recognised as shoe marks.

“H-Hello ma’am, my name’s Harry Styles.” Harry mumbled.

“Well, nice to meet you Harry. Louis, dear show him your room and come back downstairs, please?”

“Sure mom.”

Louis did so, leaving Harry to sit on his bed and went back downstairs.

“Louis, you do know Harry is poor?”

“No, I didn’t know mom.” Louis said confused.

“Your father does not appreciate you making friends with the poor people.”

“But mom-”

“Louis.”

“He sister just died, mother.” Louis said a bit angrily.

Jay’s eyes filled with sadness and regret. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Make him change into better clothes and you both come downstairs, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes.”

Louis did so and went upstairs. On entering his room, he saw Harry sat on his bed at the same place he left him. Harry was looking down silent tears falling.

"Harry don't cry... Mother told me that brave boys don't cry." Louis whispered to Harry.

"She's not coming b-back Louis," Harry managed in between choked sobs.

"I know Haz but she's right here." Louis pointed to Harry's locket which was hanging close to his heart.

"She might not be among us but you'll never forget her right?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry smiled sadly, tears still falling. Louis wiped them away and hugged the younger boy. Louis felt a tear slip from his eyes, the boy's sadness affecting him.

"Harry, won't your parents be angry?" Louis asked once Harry calmed down and broke the hug.

"Euhm maybe, I should probably go now. It was nice meeting you Louis," Harry said quietly.

"Won't you stay for dinner?"

"Mum must be waiting for me. Sorry, goodbye Louis."

They both got out of the room walking downstairs. Harry saw Jay and made sure to greet her too.

"Goodnight Mrs. Tomlinson."

"Goodbye Harry," Jay smiled at the boy.

Once at the door, Harry smiled sadly and mumbled a "Thank you" to Louis, alongside with a "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Harry. I hope I'll see you again." Louis smiled to the boy who walked away.

Little did Louis know, it'd be the last time he'd see Harry.

\-----------------------//----------------------

For the next 5 years Louis would go to the weeping willow tree and wait for Harry in hope of meeting him again but Louis never saw Harry again. He'd always have hope but every day passing by, the hope kept diminishing. Louis had met Harry only twice but he had this connection with the younger boy.

"Love don't you cry everything will be alright," Louis hummed looking at the snow falling ever so slowly.

"Everything will be alright. Your heart finds mine and makes me feel alive-"

"-again after such a long time..." Louis heard a kind of deep voice and slow voice say behind him.

He smiled politely to the very familiar looking stranger.

"And you might be?" Louis asked suspiciously. Those leafy green colored eyes gave him a nostalgic feeling.

"W-Wait, Harry?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"You still remember me?"

"Yes I do, obviously I do. Gosh, you've changed so much. Your hair wasn't that curly back then."

"Y-Yeah, I know," Harry blushed bashfully.

There was a heavy silence between the two, questions lingering in the air. Louis was the first to break the silence.

"Where did you go? I mean it's been five years since I've seen you."

"I was always here Louis."

"What do you mean?"

Harry approached Louis and pat his chest, under which his heart rested.

"Yes but no, you disappeared."

"I wasn't allowed on this side of the town anymore love," Harry whispered.

"But why?"

"Geoff, my stepdad forbid me."

"But, but you could still come!"

"It was that or he'd leave my mum! What was I supposed to do? I don't come from a rich family now do I?" Harry snapped.

Louis felt partly guilty because he was the one who came from a rich family.

"Sure I'd do petty small jobs, but that wasn't enough." Harry sighed.

"But you're here?" Louis pondered.

"Ends up he did leave. I'm 12 now I can work at multiple places."

"Come with me. I'll talk to mother to try get you a decent job at home."

"Louis, that would be great but won't your parents think I'm using you?"

"No they won't! I'm just helping you get the job, I'm not doing the job myself, right?" Louis smiled.

Harry was nervously twiddling his fingers. Louis noticed the bruises, still blantly present, from the last time he'd seen them on Harry's small fingers.

"You still have bruises. Why?"

"When I was five, Geoff worked in an antique boutique and well rich people would visit often and he forced me to start working as a shoescrubber. Sometimes the men would deliberately step on my fingers and things haven't quite changed since..."

Louis looked at him horrified.

"But you were only seven..." He whispered.

Louis shook his head and motioned Harry to follow him.

\---------

On reaching home, Louis felt a feeling of nostalgia when he brought Harry up to his room to make him change into better clothes quickly. But unlike last time, this time Harry did wear the clothes. Fortunately they were a perfect fit. They then went downstairs and Louis leaded Harry to his living room.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?", Jay hummed and lifted her head up to look at her son.

"You remember Harry, right?"

Louis said introducing Harry. Jay smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well mum, Harry here needs a job and I decided why not help him find one?"

Louis said cheerily. Johannah looked at him confused.

"Harry could help the workers here!"

"You mean he could be a servant?"

Harry stayed emotionless through the whole conversation. He thought about how absurd his day had been. He woke up to his stepfather gone, he could finally go to his safeplace; under the weeping willow tree and on arriving there, he saw the person he thought he'd never see ever again.

"So Harry, Louis will explain your work schedule to you, okay?" Louis' mum smiled warmly.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much." Harry smiled back.

\-------------

"So you will help Carmela in the kitchen, to buy groceries and all too. You will also be our euhm butler in a way but when you're older, I mean if you're still working here. You'll help Joanne when she's cleaning the house, which is thrice a week. Work starts at 7, okay? You'll get your pay every end of the month but here's an advance."

Harry nodded, still processing all of these informations and then finally taking the money.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes you will. Thank you Louis, for helping and all."

"Don't, it's nothing big." Louis smiled.

"Goodnight Louis." Harry smiled.

"Goodnight Harry." Louis said closing the door.

Louis walked to the dining table, sitting down quietly.

"So the boy is coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yes dad." Louis mumbled.

"You know what I said about how the rich shouldn't mix with the poor, Louis. I still stick to that."

Louis nodded.

"Don't worry dad, I just helped the lad because he really needed a job. He's the sole owner for his family but nevertheless I'm not friends with him."

"Good boy you are then."

Louis cringed knowing that he was for the first time going to break a rule.

\-----------

Harry was dressed in his uniform, hair properly combed and shoe laces tied. He held himself straight, walking swiftly around the big mansion with Louis by his side.

"And this is the backyard," Louis finished with a sigh.

"Okay," Harry smiled.

"No problem Harry," Louis smiled back.

"Louis wait!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I was rude to you yesterday, but I want to thank you for giving me this job."

"A friend in need is a friend indeed, right?"

"Right."

\--------------------------

"BOO."

Harry stumbled back from the lamp he was cleaning.

"Louis!"

"What?"

"I'm working!"

"Okay okay, but listen, meet me at the weeping willow tree after you finish working, okay?"

"Yeah okay," Harry said shooing Louis away.

\-----------------------

"So why'd you called me hear Lewis?" Harry said cheekily.

"Oh don't call me that or you'll be fired Harreh." Louis grinned.

"Okay okay Mister Louis."

"Look I'll tell you something but promise you won't be mad okay?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Well, you see, my dad doesn't appreciate it when the 'rich' talk to the 'poor'."

"So?"

"Well you're my friend and-"

"He wouldn't appreciate seeing us together. Alright I get it, you want to stop talking to me?"

"NO! No. Not at all, I'm just saying that I like being your friend and well it'll be our own little secret even though Zayn already knows.."

"Oh well, I'm fine with it, but we can't talk in the mansion so let's make a deal?"

"Depends." Louis laughed.

Harry smiled and said, "Everyday after I finish work, we'll meet here under the weeping willow tree unless one of us can't come, is that okay?"

"Yes, I can do that and if I can't meet you on that day, I'll discreetly tell you at the mansion."

"So deal?"

"Deal."

Louis and Harry spent their evening just catching up and talking about nothing and everything.

\----------------------------

Their small routine went on for years. Harry was now 18 and Louis was 20. Louis was going to tell Harry that he was leaving for Universtiy in about two weeks. Louis was anxious because he knew Harry would be angry and sad. However, it had to be done right?

"What happened Lou?"

"Hmmm?"

"You seem anxious I don't know.."

"Well, I've got something to tell you."

"So do I, Lou but you go first okay."

"Okay well Harry, I-euhm,"

"Youuu?"

"You know how dad wants me to take his business after him?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I'm leaving for University soon."

"Soon as in one month?"

"No, soon as in two weeks."

Harry stayed still for 10 seconds (yes Louis counted) and it seemed as if the world had slowed down for those 10 seconds.

"Oh."

Louis finally breathed.

"You're not angry, are you?"

Harry smiled bashfully.

"No you idiot! Of course not. I'm happy for you, it was to happen sooner or later. Yes I'm sad that it's happening sooner but you're not going for long, are you?"

Louis' smile dropped instantly.

"You're not right?"

"Three years minimum."

"Louis!"

"Look listen, I'll come back for holidays Haz."

"But three years is so long. You'll end up forgetting me!"

"No, I won't! What rubbish Harry. I've grown up with you and if I hadn't forgotten you for those 10 years when you literally disappeared then how could I if i've grown up with you throughout my teenage years?"

"Okay. I believe you but I swear if you forget me, I'll make sure to slap you 10 times."

"Jesus Harry, I love you so much!" Louis laughed and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry smiled, holding in tears and hugging Louis back.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"I promise."

"Wait, you had something to say too right?"

"Oh yeah, but I forgot about it. Don't worry, as far as I remember it wasn't anything special."

"Sure?"

"Yes sure."

\--------------------------

Today was Louis last day as he was leaving the following day. Louis' dad had thrown a farewell party for his son so Harry had double work today and unfornately couldn't spend Louis' last day with him. Night had arrived and Harry had gel in his hair, like all the servants present and was wearing a perfect black and white uniform. Harry was left in admiration when he saw Louis, nicely dressed up in a suit, hair perfectly styled and eyes as blue as ever. Louis winked at Harry every now and then, each other doing so for 3 years now.

At midnight, the hall was packed and the chatter of the snobbish people could be heard alongside with the 'clinks' of glass wines. Laughter flowed around the room moving along with the soft music playing in the background. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't tired. He leaned against the cold counter of the kitchen and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Harry had seen Louis not pay heed to him after that one wink. He saw Louis not meet his eyes everytime he would walk infront of him. He saw Louis being introduced to the beautiful daughter of a businessman. He saw him dance with her and he also saw him take her to the balcony and kiss her. Harry then saw himself in the mirror wipping his tears away because what he felt for Louis was wrong and absurd. So Harry would just bury them and ignore those feelings. Harry had been foolish enough to almost tell Louis how he felt two weeks ago but he still thanks god that he didn't.

Harry takes in a deep breath and just stands there leaning against the counter, thinking about how Louis was leaving in a mere time of 6 hours and he would probably not see Louis before he goes because Harry was ordered to not talk to Louis again by none other that the latter's mother. Harry was sad that the last memories he'd have of Louis would be him kissing a girl. Harry closed his eyes again, hearing Johannah's words echo in his head.

"Harry, we need to talk about you and Louis."

Harry flinched but tried to stay calm.

"Yes ma'am. What is it about?"

"You two boys have been thinking for the past three years that I haven't noticed your small routine but I have. Louis would always disappear after you'd have left for home."

Harry stayed silent, head bowed down.

"Harry, I followed him once to see if my doubt was true. I indeed saw what I feared. Maybe you were too young back then to realise your feelings for him, but I saw how you looked at him and friends don't do that."

Harry finally looked up, mouth open about to fake ignorance.

"Don't lie to me. This is all wrong Harry. You do know there are rules in this house and you made Louis break one. My son is not to be anywhere near you. If I would tell Louis to stop talking to you, he wouldn't listen to me. So I hereby order you to stop talking to my son, or you'll be fired and blacklisted."

Harry stayed silent and just nodded, eyes welling up and heart beating fast.

"And those feelings you have for my son, you keep that to yourself Harry. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Harry sighed and went back to cleaning the kitchen. He had already informed his mum that he'd return home at around 4 in the morning but he was going to go back earlier.

Harry walked to the window in the kitchen when he heard merry laughs. He recognised the laugh, he'd himself heard it a million times now. So he wasn't surprised when he saw Louis and the beautiful girl laughing and kissing like young lovers should. Nevertheless, Harry still felt horrible. He hated the hate and jealousy he felt against the innocent girl. So Harry called Carmela and said he was sick and asked if he could return home after cleaning the kitchen. Carmela saw Harry's state and agreed right away, reassuring him she'd finish the work left. Harry then stayed up all night, his locket in his hand, talking to his sister through it, confessing his secrets to the silence of the night.

\---------------------

Harry had left taking a sick leave. He had ignored Louis and when he had woken up, he knew Louis was gone because it was 10 in the morning and Louis' train was at 7 in the morning. Harry cried. He cried a lot. He poured out his heart until he himself became heartless. He knew that if he wanted to stay strong, he had to get rid of the powerful feelings that arose in his heart.

So Harry moved on from the Harry he was with Louis and turned into the Harry he was when he's step dad was around. Harry's locket was still clenched in his hands. He looked at his sister's picture, kissed it and closed it quickly as if keeping his secrets in there with her picture.

\--------------------

*One year later*

Harry had been left shocked when the news that Louis was coming back for the Christmas holidays was spread around town. But he wasn't shocked because of that, but he was shocked because he wasn't coming back alone. Louis was coming back with his fiancée.

.Harry thought it was just another rumour but he was proved wrong when he heard Louis' voice in the hallway. When he heard Louis introducing his fiancée to his family. 

"Mother, father, meet Claudice, my wife-to-be."

As if to make it worse for Harry, Louis called Claudice his wife-to-be. Harry sneaked a glance at the girl and instantly recognised her as the girl from the farewell party. She was still as beautiful as ever and Harry understood why Louis chose her. Her smile itself seemed to light up the room. However Harry all this time did not dare lay his eyes on Louis, he just couldn't. But when he fair a pair of eyes boring into the side of his face, he knew he had been caught red-handed.

Harry turned slowly and stopped instantly when he saw Louis because he had changed so much in the short period of a year. He had a beard now and his hair seemed lighter itself. Louis seemed more built too, very different from the young boy he was. Louis himself seemed shocked by Harry's appearance because Harry had unknowingly changed too. His face no more held that smile he'd always have, for someone who was 19 years old, he look mature and tired. His eyes had become a darker green from what he remembered and he just couldn't understand. Was this the Harry he knew?

\---------------

After work, Harry went to the weeping willow tree, like he'd always been doing even after Louis left. Harry was able to ignore Louis the whole day, not that it was hard because Louis was caught up talking to his parents or spending time with Caroline. Harry sat there and took off his locket and opened it, looking at the old black and white picture in it. He smiled lightly and kissed it, closing it and putting it back on.

"Why won't you speak to me?"

Harry flinched and almost immediately thought of running. He wasn't ready. He just wasn't ready for this to happen.

"Speak to me!"

Harry turned and met Louis who was in his suit but without the coat, hair still styled perfectly. So opposite to the Louis he knew who had messy hair almost all the time.

"What should I say?"

"I don't know! But you are blantly ignoring me since I've left and come back."

"Don't you remember our rules?"

"I do but you didn't even smile at me!"

"I didn't get the time Louis."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't the Harry I knew."

"I know. People change Louis. So go back home and forget about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but just please don't ever talk to me again."

"You made me promise that I'd never forget you but look who's forgetting who."

Harry stayed silent then spoke up.

"How did you meet her?"

Louis gave him a confused look.

"Who? Claudice?"

"Yes."

"I first met her at the party and then it turned out that we were going to the same university. She's just about 10 months older than me."

Harry smiled.

"Well sir, I hope the wedding is soon. Wish you a happy life. Goodbye," Harry said faking perkiness and all. He then just walked away, breathing heavily.

"Well then you'll be glad to know the wedding is next month!" Louis spat angrily.

Harry bit down on his lip and walked away as fast as he could.

\-----------------------

Harry was tired. Tired of pretending his body wasn't fading away and that his feelings weren't suffocating him. He would be lying if he'd say that he wasn't in love with Louis anymore. It had been two weeks since Harry had talked (if it even was that) to Louis. Harry felt like his heart was being crushed little by little because coming to work everyday was torture for him. He would hear about the marriage preparations and an engagement party was going to be held tomorrow for the two lovers who were going to get married in about two weeks.

Harry moved the fairy lights to make them look presentable for the party. He fixed them then moved around the room, checking if everything looked good. Harry heard little soft laughs and moved quietly in the direction of those laughs.

Harry instantly regretted doing so when he saw who was to produce these sounds. Claudice was pinned to the kitchen counter with Louis’ arms on her waist. Giggles kept coming out of her mouth every time Louis would kiss her. Harry couldn't help but feel a burn of jealousy and self-pity because he would have loved in a parallel world to be the one in Louis’ arms. Harry didn't seem to notice that his presence had been felt.

“Oh my god!” Claudice gasped out loud; she blushed a deep red and quickly moved away from Louis.

“I’m so sorry, I-I was just looking for-“, Harry tried to make up an excuse.

Louis looked at him, as if trying to kill him with his eyes.

“What Harry?”

“I should go, I’m sorry Sir.”

“No. Claudice, go. We’ll talk later.”

Claudice nodded and walked away quickly from the two men. Harry was fidgeting; he clearly knew to expect the worse.

“Why were you spying on Caroline and I, Harry?” Louis spoke harshly.

“I-I wasn't Sir.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“I-I came to look for scissors.”

“Scissors aren't kept here Harry.”

“No Sir, I may have misplaced them so I came to check.”

“And when you saw us couldn't you just leave?”

Harry sighed. “Can’t you just leave me alone about this, Louis?”

“And why should I? Last time I checked, I was Sir to you.”

“Because I have loads of work to do, Sir.”

“Harry what is wrong with you? What has happened for you to act so ignorant and bitter towards me?”

“Nothing happened Louis, can I just leave now please?”

“I’m not letting you walk away on me again!”

“Well, try to stop me then!”

Harry walked away as fast as he could, his quick steps turning into runs.

“Harry! Come back here!”

That’s the last words or shouts Harry heard of Louis’ voice before he got out of the house.

\-----------

So today was the engagement party and Harry knew he’d unfortunately have to see Louis. Harry kept thinking about how he could ignore Louis but he knew he ran away too many times for him not to become face to face with his problem. He just wished, wished deep down that Louis hated him now because he preferred him hating him than not loving him back.

It was already 6:00 p.m. so the gates were open and the guests were starting to fill up the hall. Harry had seen only tid bits of Louis during the day and he didn’t know if it was excitement or sadness making his tummy feel weird.

Louis’ dad was stood in the middle of the hall, wine glass raised in his hand; about to make a toast for the soon-to-be new weds. Harry had the platter of drinks in his hand and was walking around, serving guests. Harry stopped when he saw Louis and Claudice enter the room, his arm around her waist. Claudice looked very pretty in her white flowy dress; her beauty was indeed to be envied but Louis looked charming, his smile and hair made him look younger than a few weeks ago. Harry couldn’t help but notice Louis resembled the Louis he was before he left for university.

Harry sighed deeply and went back to serving but as soon as all the drinks had disappeared from the platter, he went in the backyard to take some air because he clearly needed it. Harry sat down on the grass and inhaled deeply, focusing on the grass in front of him. He didn’t even feel the hot tears falling down his pale cheek. He didn’t even feel the bruises he was getting from pulling the grass out too hard. He didn’t feel anything except the sound of his heart beating in his ears. That’s when Harry lost it; he started heaving and crying, little sobs coming out from his mouth. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough to see the love of his life, looking at someone else like they were his world.

Harry didn’t feel the pair of hands lifting him up and asking if he was okay until his vision became less blurry and he tried to get himself together.

“Are you okay? Do I need to call someone from inside?”

“N-No, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Harry sighed.

“I’m Zayn by the way, and you’re Har-Harvey right?”

“No, I’m Harry.”

“Oh yes, Harry, harry my bad.”

“Please don’t tell anybody about this, I’m just a servant here.”

“Don’t worry I won’t but you need to clean yourself, you look horrible.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, thank you.”

“No, I meant as in there are tear stains all over your face and you’re very red and-“

“Yeah yeah I get it,” Harry laughed.

“Why aren’t you in there celebrating with Louis? Your best mate is getting married.”

Harry’s laugh seized immediately, “Louis is not my best mate. Never was.”

Zayn looked at him questioningly and then sighed.

“I’m gonna go inside now, you should too.”

“Okay yeah. Thank you for earlier.”

Zayn smiled and went back inside.

\---------------

Harry had cleaned up and had gone inside, putting his brave face on. He managed to go through the night without having another breakdown. Now he was cleaning up the hall alongside with two servants, who had almost been done with their share of work. Harry was being relatively slow today so he knew he would be staying here longer.

Harry continued cleaning in silence, the other two workers already gone. He started humming a song to himself, trying to keep his mind off Louis. Little did he know, Louis was standing behind him, observing him. Harry almost screamed when he turned back which just earned a chuckle from Louis. However, his face lost the smile when he approached Harry, grabbing his wrist and leading him outside of the house in the backyard. Harry was once again in the backyard and was doing everything to remove his wrist out of Louis’ hand but in vain.

“We clearly need to speak after what Zayn told me Harry!”

“W-What did Zayn tell you?” Harry looked at Louis doe-eyed.

“You and I both know what we’re talking about and this time I swear you can’t leave! Confront the fucking problem Harry!”

“What do you want me to say?” Harry whispered.

“Anything! Everything! Why this attitude? What have I done?”

“You left that’s what happened. People change Louis and I changed for the worst probably.” Harry smiled sadly.

“What do you mean?”

“You can already see I’m fading away Louis, so stop caring about me if you still do. I’m leaving soon to go back to Cheshire where my dad lives.”

“Why?”

“I’ve got enough money to leave Lou.”

“Why were you crying then?”

“I was tired.”

“Tired of what?”

“Tired of being in fucking love with you Louis!”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Louis looked at him shocked and disturbed.

“You heard well and it’s better if I leave. You can leave now that you know the truth. I don’t know if you’re disgusted or horrified but please don’t show me those feelings, it’s better you leave and we never talk again.” Harry looked down not daring to look at Louis’ face.

Louis was silent so Harry dared himself to look up and he saw Louis looking past him. Harry turned around and saw Claudice looking questioningly at her fiancé.

 

"Meet me at the tree in 30 minutes," Louis spoke quickly, not even giving time to Harry to reply.

Harry did as he was told and went to the weeping willow tree against his own will. He had arrived early so he just sat there and took off the necklace around his neck. He hadn’t opened it much since Louis left, and now that he did, he felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over him. He stared at Gemma’s black and white picture which had turned a bit pale.

“What do I do Gem?” Harry sobbed.

“My heart keeps breaking little by little and I’m afraid I won’t have the strength to pick up my own pieces,” Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“I just want to leave now; I wish you could be here with me,” Harry sighed and stayed quiet.

He started thinking about the little amount of happiness he got from when Louis and he were still great friends.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

Harry flinched at the voice he used to like hearing so much.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“We need to talk.”

“I’ve already told you everything, what’s left?”

“Harry what you feel for me can’t be-“

“One year now Louis, one year.”

“When did you realise?”

“One month before you left.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could I?”

“But I’m your friend-“

“You used to be. Louis, can I please go now?”

“No.”

“We clearly don’t have anything else to talk about!” Harry spat.

“Please forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For doing this.”

Louis walked to Harry and hugged his waist, kissing him forcefully. Teeth clattered, lips weren’t fully touching but it still felt like they fit like a puzzle. Harry didn’t respond, he was too shocked and Louis pressed his lips with more force. Harry, then realised this was really happening and grabbed on Louis’ collar, kissing him back with as much force. Harry felt overwhelmed, this all seemed like a dream too unrealistic to come true. Harry could feel wetness hit his cheeks, mixing with his own tears.

Harry then realised the gravity of the situation. He wasn’t a cheater and never would be one. He just couldn’t so he unwillingly pulled himself away from Louis. Louis’ eyes were red, most probably like his own.

“We can’t do this! You have a fiancée. This is wrong; too wrong Louis.”

Dream too unrealistic to come true.

“I know, I know but can we just forget for a minute.”

“N-No, we can’t. You’re getting married in two weeks time Louis. This is wrong.”

“I love you Harry but as much as we’d want to be together, we’ll never be.”

First hit to Harry’s heart.

“I love you so so much but Claudice loves me too much for me to leave her and I love her too.”

Second hit.

“We’ll never be accepted Harry. People like you and I get killed because this is a sin.”

Third hit.

“I-I never asked for you to give me anything! I never told you to leave her for me! I never said that I want to run away with you! I knew if I said these I would be damned because you’d never agree, because you have a family and I don’t!”

“I’m so sorry Harry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault that I fell in love with you. I’ll forever treasure this kiss but it’s best that I leave.”

“Harry, wait!”

Harry stopped and looked at him.

“I’m so sorry again.”

Harry smiled sadly and ran to Louis, kissing away his tears.

“Goodbye Louis. I’ll never forget you.”

Louis kissed him on his lips, this time properly. They stood there for what seemed like years but were actually seconds and then Harry moved away.

“Goodbye Harry.”

\----------------

Today was the day of the wedding; two and a half weeks after Harry said his goodbye to Louis. However Harry was still there. Today was his last day in the Tomlinson house. Harry was supposed to leave one week ago but he didn’t know why but he wanted to stay. Harry was stood in the corner and Louis was to enter the minute in less than a minute.

When Harry saw Louis and the smile on his face, he knew that he could leave now. He had seen Louis as a groom and Louis was happy and content. Louis didn’t notice Harry and walked quickly to the altar, laughing about something with Zayn.

Harry then walked away from the room. This was his last day here and he was leaving for good; no going back anymore.

Just after Harry left, Claudice entered the room. Harry didn't dare glance at her and just walked straight forward. This was it. Harry was on the train to Cheshire, leaving behind everything while Louis was getting married. However Harry did keep something with him; the locket. He knew he was broken but he wanted to get better. But still everyone needs to be reminded of where they started from before becoming who they want to be.


End file.
